


You’re a devil meaning well

by Apuzzlingprince



Series: A Demon and a Con-man [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apuzzlingprince/pseuds/Apuzzlingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill doesn’t understand how to do proper romantic gestures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re a devil meaning well

"Stanley Pines."

He recognized the reverberating voice as Bill Cipher’s. What he didn’t recognize were the gloved hands that curled tight around his neck, pushing his back into the fridge and knocking askew his fridge magnets from Colombia.

"Stanley."

His eyes snapped up to look into a bright yellow iris surrounded by a milky sclera. It was Bill, without a doubt, but it was Bill inhabiting a human body and strangling him. He could feel his head becoming light, his cheeks turning pink, and attempted to free himself by twisting out of Bill’s grip as he had been taught in primary school, but there was something beckoning about that eye; he couldn’t bring himself to look away. The absence of oxygen was making him weak-kneed. Not once did he break eye contact with Bill as his body began to involuntarily lower him to the floor and nor did he look away when his vision began to blacken around the edges, slowly fading away.

And then, quite suddenly, he was released. He immediately dropped the rest of the way to the floor and gulped down as many mouthfuls of precious air as he could without passing out. Bill was kneeling in front of him all the while, running his fingers over his hair and cheeks and ears, down to his throbbing neck.

He coughed into a palm and blearily shoved Bill away, glaring at him. “Wha— what tha hell was that?” He asked in a hoarsely.

Disregarding Stanley's anger, Bill ran his thumbs over the bruises developing on Stan’s neck. “Taking your breath away,” he answered with a grin, removing his fingers from the bruises to cup Stan’s face and bring them together for a chaste kiss. “That’s one of those weird human customs for romance. Don’t get it, but whatever gets those meat bits going is fine by me.”

"Y’almost killed me, you —" It was probably a fortunate thing that the urge to cough omitted his insult. Bill was quick to soothe him by nuzzling into his hair with his unusually pointed nose.

"Now, now, I wouldn’t let you die," he demon reassured him. "I just wanted to celebrate my new body with a human custom! And that one sounded delightful."

"Choking your partner, of course you thought it sounded delightful." Stan snorted, but he didn’t sound particularly upset. At least Bill was making an effort to involve himself in human traditions. It was a nice change from all the weird ‘dreamscape demons’ things he’d been subjected to.

Without a word of warning, Bill slid his arms beneath Stan’s back and legs and proceeded to lift him as if he were as light as a feather, carrying him bridal style towards the stairs, clearly intent on, uh… doing what couples generally did when in the bedroom.

"Lets take this body for a test run!" he enthusiastically exclaimed.

"You just finished choking me!" Stanley complained.

Bill rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling, and then looked down at his partner. “I’ll do that thing you like, then. With a human mouth, this time.”

Well, Stanley had no qualms with that.


End file.
